Recovery Time
by ThunderScythe
Summary: Adult!Yuuta. J-Decker. Gunmax is in recovery and Yuuta feels lonely so he goes and sits in Gunbike...except he gets a surprise visitor.


Yuuta sighed as he leaned back into the human compartment seat in Gunbike. Gunmax had a terrible accident when combined to Fire J-Decker and had been in extensive care ever since. It was now nighttime and his repairs were nearing complete but he would be in lots of checks after in the following days.

Yuuta sighed again and closed his eyes, just taking in the feel if the leather seat pressing against him and his shoes brushing against the floorboard. He loved riding with Gunmax but apparently he'd have to wait now.

The garage door opening and footsteps echoing didn't faze him- many of the employees liked to leave late since they were so dedicated to their job. When the footsteps got closer and heavier and a shadow fell over him, he opened his eyes to find a smirking face looking down at him.

"Excuse me," Gunmax said in teasing English, "I believe that is my bike." he continued in Yuuta's native language and Yuuta bolted upright.

"Gunmax! What are you doing up and about?"

The green and white mech folded his arms across his chest, "What are you doing on my bike?" he countered.

Yuuta looked away, "Well…uh…"

"Come on baby," Gunmax said in teasing English, leaning down with a seductive purr, "Let's brave up."

The young man shifted as he felt a finger against his back, "You should be resting, Gunmax. Not moving around like this."

Gunmax nodded, "Right, right I'll go and do that but first you have to help me with something."

Yuuta shuddered when he felt a finger press against his chest, lightly pinning him to the seat. "W-what would that be?" He looked down as the finger slowly moved down his body, gulping.

"I need some help with my Max Cannon Mode…can you check it for me?"

The young man groaned when the finger pressed down in between his legs and against himself. "O-of course Gunmax! Anything…"

Gunmax's visor glinted and he suddenly scooped up the man, straddling his bike before laying his boss down on the top of the seat, the mech's green form looming over him.

"Perfect."

Yuuta's breath hitched as he was splayed before Gunmax, eyes wide with anticipation before they narrowed in hunger. "Show me your Max Cannon then Gunmax." He purred and Gunmax smirked.

"Yes Boss." The sound of his panel locks unlocking with a hiss was heard and Yuuta licked his lips as the green metal fell away and a considerably large spike slid out. The distance between the two gave Gunmax more than enough room but Yuuta knew they both weren't there for looking only.

Leaning back, Yuuta casually examined the 'cannon' with his eyes. "So what seemed to be the problem, Gunmax?"

The green mech sighed dramatically, "I believe its lonely after long hours of no attention."

The man shook his head, "I don't think there's such a thing as 'Lonely Spike Syndrome' Gunmax, you'll have to do better."

The mech grasped the hard metal and slowly pumped it- just the sight of his lover was affecting him. "But Boss tomorrow I'll be in recovery for three days they said to check everything on my form…you can't leave a mech like this for that long, can you?"

Yuuta smirked an evil little smirk that made Gunmax groan and grip his spike harder, "I've made Deckerd wait a month before he finally caved in and begged for release. I handed him over to the Build Team and they took good care of him…but not after I had my way with him."

"Mmm Boss…" Gunman purred and stroked his spike slow and hard. "You are such a tease."

Yuuta giggled, "But Gunmax! That is why I entice you so much."

The green mech smirked, "True but also because of something else too…"

Yuuta nodded, "Yes, yes, I know."

Slowly sliding down, he eased himself between the bike's seat and the mech's aching cord, wrapping his bare legs around it and wrapping his arms around just below the head, his eyes narrowing seductively as he lapped at the tip, Gunmax groaning and grasping the handlebars of Gunbike tightly. He kicked it into gear and gave it a hard rev and the bike vibrated roughly and shook Yuuta, which in turn shook his spike, causing him to moan.

"B-boss…"

"Gunmax!" Yuuta moaned loudly through the vibrations, the rumbling of the bike forcing him to rub against the mech harder and quicker in little up and down jerks.

It wasn't long before Gunmax cried out and covered Yuuta with a hand as his spike jerked and expelled the orange fluid, Gunmax groaning and leaning his head back, face a grimace as his visor darkened. Slowly Gunmax recovered and he eased his hand away, careful not to spill his fluids onto the man. As much as he wanted Yuuta to suck him dry he knew that the fluid could harm him he consumed any of it.

Yuuta gasped for air softly as he instead watched Gunmax lick his hand clean, shuddering in approval.

"Seems to be working fine to me, Gunmax." A voice called and the two looked over in shock as Deckerd stepped out from behind a pillar, face hard.

Yuuta and Gunmax stared before Yuuta cried out in surprise, "Deckerd!" He had been caught!

"It's time to go back into recovery Gunmax." The blue mech said.

Gunmax sighed, "Be more than happy to but we seem to have an issue here…" he rubbed his fingers in between his spike and Yuuta and felt the man's hard on, smirking as their boss moaned and bucked against him.

"Well then." Deckerd purred as he came over, "I suggest letting him suffer for a few days."

Gunmax grinned wide and Yuuta shook his head, "B-but Deckerd!" Before he could say more he was scooped up and handcuffed to Gunbike's middle bar between the handle bars, well away from any danger. "Gunmax!" he squealed as Deckerd moved closer and Gunmax only smirked at him before moving and grabbing Deckerd, shoving their faces together.

Deckerd groaned and wrapped his arms around Gunmax, straddling the bike and releasing his panel, his hard spike gushing out and his slick valve clenching in anticipation. The two bots rubbed up against each other and Yuuta could only watch with a helpless whimper.

"Oh baby." Gunmax purred as they pulled away in English, "So hard and wet for me."

Deckerd smirked and nipped at the single antenna, "After watching that how could I not be?"

Yuuta's eyes widened- he had been watching?

Gunmax was unaffected, "Oh poor baby," he cooed, "Let me help you fix that."

Deckerd moaned and nodded, leaning back and spreading his legs, showing off his leaking valve. Yuuta got a front row seat as Gunmax dragged Deckerd down a bit before shifting and easing his once again raging spike home into the blue mech.

Deckerd moaned and grasped at the green mech's shoulders and Gunmax braced himself against his handle bars again before moving back and driving back in. Deckerd gasping and panting as Gunmax huffed and drove himself in and out of the mech, Yuuta only able to watchband squirm until Deckerd clenched down hard and Gunmax growled and gripped the blue mech's hips before pounding into him.

The two overloaded hard and Yuuta could only gulp down saliva and squeeze his hips together with a pathetic whimper. The two mechs shared a moving kiss before Gunmax pulled free and Deckerd sighed, bemoaning the loss of contact. Each pulling out rags, they cleaned each other up and petted each other a bit more before closing up their panels and getting to their feet.

Yuuta squirmed as they linked hands and smiled at each other. "Guys." He whined as they moved away. "Don't leave me like this! Guys!"


End file.
